Nueva vida,nuevos amigos
by nikichasejackson
Summary: Annabeth comienza nuevo instituto,¿Conocerá porfin a aquellas personas que sean como sus hermanos?¿conocerá porfin a el amor de su vida?La respuesta a estas preguntas están dentro de la historia,poco a poco lo descubrirán.
1. Chapter 1-Primer día

CAPITULO 1

Por Annabeth

Me desperté muy cansada y ví que la alarma no había sonado las 7:45 y era el primer día de clase.

Corrí rápidamente al armario y me puse lo primero que ví,unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta naranja de anterior campamento,me pusé las converses y fuí hacia el baño,me lavé los dientes sin desayunar y me hice una coleta sin peinarme,me puse mi gorra y salí pitando y ví que mi autobús se fue,entonces debería cojer la bicicleta,me eché la mochila a la espalda y me subí corriendo a la bicicleta,miré el reloj,eran las 7:57 y debía estar allí a las 8:00 se tardaban 10 minutos en bici desde mi casa al instituto,pero en autobús 5.

Cuando iba por medio camino un semáforo se puso en rojo y no me dí cuenta,y un coche se chocó contra mi bici,justo hoy tenía que ocurrir yo estaba tirada en el suelo y me dolía mucho el brazo,del coche salió una chica pelirroja con los ojos verdes y muy pecosa,de mi edad,y ya tenía el corriendo hacia mi y me dijo:

-¿Estas bien?Lo siento mucho,pero tú deberías mirar los semáforos-me miró con cara de sorprendida al ver mi brazo-.

-Estoy bien,pero tengo prisa y mi bici esta rota-.

-¿Te puedo llevar a algún sitio?-dijo.

-Sí,llevame al instituto que hay a la vuelta a la esquina-dije enfadada-.

-Vale,sube y ¿qué vas a hacer con la bici?-me preguntó,y me di cuenta que le faltaba una rueda-.

-Dejala,rápido sube-.

-Bueno si es lo quieres-dijo subiendo-Por cierto me llamo Rachel y también voy al instituto-aparentaba un año mayor-.

-Yo me llamo Annabeth-.

Llegamos al instituto,y las dos entramos corriendo las eran las 8.10 minutos,Rachel subió al segundo piso del edificio y yo me quedé abajo buscando la puerta de mi clase,hasta que al final dí con ella y ví a un chico en la puerta tocando,supongo que llegaba tarde tambié un chico un poco más alto que yo,con el pelo negro medio largo y los ojos verde mar, dijo:

-¿Llegas tarde?-.

-Sí,y supongo que tú también-.

-El profesor no abré,será nuestro castigo estarnos aqui durante una hora-.

-Lo más seguro

-¿Eres nueva?- me preguntó.

-Sí-se me habia olvidado,era la nueva del instituto,no conocía a nadie y parecía que hubiera esta allí durante años-Soy de Manhattan,a mi padre le han dado un nuevo trabajo aquí.

-¿Conoces New York bien?-.

-No mucho,la verdad-dije,y los dos nos sentamos en unas sillas de enfrente-.

-Mira,eres de mi edad y pareces buena gente,si quieres podemos quedar esta tarde y te presentó a mis amigos y damos una vuelta y ves New York como lo vemos nosotros,¿vale?-me dijo.

Al principio de todo pensaba que era una cita,pero cuando dijo que me iba a presentar a sus amigos me tranquilicé un poco.

-Vale.

-Dame tu número,y así esta tarde lo aclaramos.

Cojí un papel y escribí mi numero,y se lo di.

-Nos estamos dando los números y no sabemos nuestros nombres jajaja-se río-.

-Yo también me reí-Me llamo Annabeth,Annabeth Chase-.

-Encantado señorita Annabeth-me tendió la mano y me reí-Yo me llamo Percy,Percy Jackson-.

Por ahora la mañana iba bien.


	2. Chapter 2-Un día genial

NA:Holaa,este es el segundo capitulo de mi primera historia,los personajes son de Rick el primer capitulo tuve algunos fallos de ortografía(lo siento) pero espero que se entienda bien y os guste esta historia y cada sábado pondre un nuevo capitulo,no tengo tiempo de ponerlo antes por las clases y eso.Y gracias por leer mi historia!:)

CAPITULO 2

Por Annabeth

-Yo también me reí-Me llamo Annabeth,Annabeth Chase-.

-Encantado señorita Annabeth-me tendió la mano y me reí-Yo me llamo Percy,Percy Jackson-.

Por ahora la mañana iba bien,había conocido a dos personas que podrían ser mis mejores amigos.

La puerta de la clase se abrió,pasamos adentro y habia como un total de 20 personas o así.Todos los sitios estaban ocupados menos dos,en la punta atrás,supongo qué serían los sentamos Percy y profesor nos dijo:

-¡Si volvéis a llegar tarde os dejo afuera toda la hora,Jackson y Chase!-nos dijo enfadado-.

Eran las 8:52,solo quedaban 8 minutos para terminar,el profesor nos dió los horarios de clase y dictó bastantes normas,al terminar todo el mundo salió,y me tocaba matemáticas.

La mañana se me pasó volando,no hicimos nada en ninguna clase,solo nos explicaban lo que ibamos a hacer en el trimestre,trabajos...Esa mañana me hice más amiga de Rachel,nos contabamos muchas cosas,para conocernos ella me decía que tiene un hermano pequeño y yo le he dicho que no tengo madre,y siempre nos estamos mudando y casi nunca hago buenas amistades,mi padre me prometió que ya siempre nos ibamos a quedar en New York porque dice que este trabajo es el mejor de todos.

Cuando volví a casa me hice una torrtilla revuelta con ketchup,no quería hacer algo más complicado,terminé de comermela me puse a ver la TV,cuando cojí el móvil ví un mensaje que decía:

-Holaa Annie,Soy Percy,he hablado con mis amigos y al final quedamos hoy a las 5:30 en la pizzería Pita,llevate dinero para picar algo y después iremos al cine tambié luego.

Le mandé un mensaje diciendo:

-Vale,hasta luego!

Estoy nerviosa y me estoy haciendo miles de preguntas,¿y si les caigo mal a los amigos de Percy y me guardarán rencor para siempre?,¿y si piensan que estoy loca?,¿serán simpáticos o bordes?, no hay respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas.

Si ibamos a ir al cine,me tengo que cambiar porque con lo que llevaba hoy no era muy adecuado,me pusé una camisa lisa color crema con tachuelas en los hombros,de tirantes,pero cubriendo los hombros,unos vaqueros cortos color salmón,mis converse blancas y una chaqueta solté el pelo y me lave un poco la cara,me heché colonia,cojí el bolso y me fui andando a la pizzería Pita.

Al entrar había muchas mesas con gente hablando y comiendo pizza a la vez,ví a Percy y fuí adando hacia él y habían dos chicas y tres chicos me dijo:

-Siéntate aquí,mira esta es Hazel y su novio Frank-la chica era morena con el pelo rizado y el chico moreno y por los lados rapado,tenía cara de bebe,le llevaba dos cabezas a la chica-Y está es Piper y su novio Jason-parecía que la chica era tímida,pero muy guapa con el pelo desigual y trencitas a los lados y el chico aunque no lo quisiera admitir era bastante apuesto,con el pelo corto rubio y ojos azules-Y por último este es Leo-dijo señalando a un chico con una sonrisa pícara,el pelo moreno rizado y bajo-Os presento a Annabeth

-Hola-dije

-Hola-dijo Leo-.

-¿Qué vamos a pedir?-soltó Hazel.

-Una pizza,digo yo-dijo Jason-.

-Que gracioso Jason-dijo Hazel.

-Yo quiero una de cuatro quesos-dijo Piper-.

-Bueno yo también-dijo Jason-.

-Y yo-dijo Leo con una sonrisa-.

-Yo quiero una de jamon york y queso-dijo Hazel-.

-Yo quiero una margarita-dijo Percy-.

-Entonces una margarita,una de jamon york y queso y otra de cuatro quesos no?-todos asintieron-.

Me levanté y fui a decirselo a la dependienta que llevaba una gorra roja con el logo de Pita Pizza y un delantal igual,estaba ocupada y le dije:

-Perdone,¿me puede atender?-dije,y al darse la vuelta me dí cuenta de que era Rachel-.

-Hola!¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Rachel-.

-Holaa,pues hice un nuevo amigo y me va a presentar a los suyos ahora,son muy majos todos,¿Te los presento?-.

-No hace falta,además estoy trabajando otra vez será y por cierto ¿Qué quieres?-me dijo Rachel-.

-Una margarita,una de cuatro quesos y otra de jamón york y queso y yasta-.

-Luego te las llevo,hasta luego-.

Me fuí del mostrador y volví a la paraban de hablar entre ellos,parecía un mueble allí sin decir nada hasta que llegó Rachel con las pizzas.

-Gracias-le dije mientras las colocaba en la mesa,se fue otra vez haca el mostrador-.

-¡Qué pinta!-dijo Leo-.

Nos comimos las pizzas tranquilamente,y con un par de risas porque el queso se pegaba en el plato y nos quedabamos solo con las masas y fuimos de camino al cine,Leo se puso malo del estómago y se tuvo que ir.Y cuando me paré a pensar ibamos al cine,dos parejas y un chico y una chica.

-¿Qué peli vamos a ver?-dijo Percy-La nueva de miedo?

-A nosotros nos da igual-dijo Jason refiriendose también a Piper-.

-Y a nosotros-dijo Frank igual que Jason-.

-Pues venga vamos-.

Paguemos las entradas y al entrar a la sala,se sentaron de izquierda a derecha Jason-Piper-Hazel-Frank-Percy- a estar al lado de el único chico soltero,y no es el momento necesario para tener pareja,la verdad.

Todo estaba en silencio,Piper se durmió en el hombro de Jason y Hazel le lanzaba palomitas a Frank,mientras Percy me decía:

-No quiero que pienses que esto es una cita de parejas,no tenía previsto esto lo siento,si quieres luego vamos a tomar un helado-.

-No pasa nada-y depués de ese momento lanzé un pequeño grito porque me asusté con la peli-.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Un poco...

-Eso no es real

-Ya,pero lo parece-y nos reímos a lo bajo-.

Terminó la peli y cuando salimos Piper se fue a su casa para estudiar,Jason porque su padre le castigó y debía estar en casa a las 7:30,Hazel debía recoger a su hermano pequeño y Frank tenía que hacer deberes.Y nos quedamos yo y Percy solos.

-¿Quieres el helado o no?-dijo Percy-.

-Es tarde,me tengo que ir a casa-dije-.

-Bueno vale

-¿Tú también te vas a tu casa ya o no?

-Sí

-¿Dónde vives?

-En la casa 46 en la Calle Mayor,¿y tú?

-En la casa 45 en la Calle Mayor-me miró sorprendido-.

-Te acompaño nueva vecina-.

Nos ibamos andado a nuestras casas y él era mi vecino, me paré enfrente de mi jardín,hasta mi puerta y le dije adiós con la mano.Él hizo lo mismo y entró a su casa.

Nose lo que me pasaba pero creo que me estaba enamorando...No era el tipo de chico que se lanzaba directamente,era al revés,él esperaba a su momento y eso me gusta.


	3. Chapter 3-Trabajo en parejas

CAPITULO 3

Nose lo que me pasaba pero creo que me estaba enamorando...No era el tipo de chico que se lanzaba directamente,era al revés,él esperaba a su momento y eso me gusta.

A la mañana siguiente,la alarma si sonó y me desperté como un día me levanté,me lavé la cara y me vestí.Fui abajo a desayunar y mi padre estaba hablando por telefono y de repente colgó y me dijo:

-Annabeth,este fin de semana no estaré,te tendrás que quedar a dormir a la casa de alguna amiga que hayas hecho,lo siento y ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar,luego nos vemos-me dió un beso en la frente y se salió por la puerta-.

¿Dónde me iba a ir este fin de semana?Supongo que a la casa de Rachel ,terminé de desayunar,me lavé los dientes y salí de mi casa a tiempo,el coche de Rachel estaba enfrente,ah,es verdad,Rachel me ofreció llevarme todos los días al instituto,ya no tendré que ir en autobús,al entrar le dije a Rachel:

-Rachel este finde mi padre se va por trabajo,me puedo quedar contigo este fin de semana o no?-dije un poco nerviosa-.

-Claro que sí,será una fiesta de pijamas de chicas maduras jajaja-se rió y yo también-.

Llegamos al instituto y ella se fue y yo llegué a tiempo,tocaba gimnasia.A primera hora de la mañana tampoco hacía mucha ilusión,me fui a los vestuarios del gimnasio y me cambié.Al ir al gimnasio ví a Leo,Piper y Frank,me acerqué a ellos y me quedé al lado de Piper,y el profesor dijo:

-Quiero que estéis corriendo durante 10 minutos y luego hacer lo que querais,tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-y se fue a su minidespacho por así decirlo-.

Estuvimos los 10 minutos corriendo,nos sentamos en un banco enfrente de la pista de baloncesto,después estuve hablando con Piper.

-¿Qué tal?-dijo ella-.

-Bien la verdad-.

-Vamos a jugar al baloncesto-me tendió la mano-.

Las chicas jugamos al baloncesto durante toda la hora,menos los chicos que se quedarón a jugar al fútbol en la otra pista,terminó la hora,fui a los vestuarios,me duché y me cambié.Ahora tenía clase y me senté en la última fila con Percy,en los mismos sitios de ayer.

-Vamos a hacer una actividad que explicar en 10 folios del primer y segundo tema,con imagenes,buena presentación,buena letra...Lo tenéis que hacer con vuestro compañero/a de al lado,sin quejas y dejo la hora para que aclaréis entre vosotros como lo vais a hacer,lo quiero dentro de un mes en mi mesa-dijo el profesor-.

-Annabeth,podemos quedar un día en casa de alguno para hacer el trabajo o en la biblioteca,si prefieres-me dijo Percy-.

-Me da igual,¿cuándo quedamos? -.

-Te parece bien el sabado de la semana que viene?

-Sí,este finde no puedo pero el que viene sí y dónde y a que hora?

-No muy temprano,a las 11:30 en mi casa,vale?

-Vale,me llevo yo el pórtatil-dije.

Terminó la hora y era hora de comer,me fui con Rachel a la cafetería,cojí la bandeja y me puse en ella un coarasan y un zumo de melocotón(no tenía mucha hambre).Fuí en dirección a una mesa,cuando Rachel me llamó,me di la vuelta y choqué con un chico alto,rubio,y un año más que yo,creo.

-Lo siento-me dí cuenta que le tiré el zumo en toda la camiseta-.

-No pasa nada,me voy a cambiar y yasta-se fue hacia los vestuarios del gimnasio-.

Me preguntaba como se llamaba y quién era aquel chico,fuí a la mesa y Rachel se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Sabes quién es el chico con el que me acabo de chocar?-pregunté.

-Sí,se llama Luke y va a mi clase pero es un chico de esos que van de chulos por la vida,no te acerques a él.

-Vale,no lo tenía pensado jajaja

-Jajaja

Terminó el instituto,y me fuí con Rachel a casa y cuando llegué en la mesa de la cocina había una tarta,y mi padre estaba hablando en la cocina con una mujer muy guapa,me fuí al salón y ví en el sofá a Percy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté-.

-Mi madre quería hacer una visita a los vecinos nuevos.

-Ah,bueno.

Cojí mi móvil y me senté en el sofá de enfrente del chico que me gustaba...


	4. Chapter 4-¿Por qué es así?

NA:Holaa!Siento tardar mucho en actualizar mi historia,no podía por los trabajos y examenes,espero que me perdonen.Y como hace dos semanas que no actualizo la historia y dije que cada sábado pondría un capítulo...contando con que hoy es sábado les debo tres capítulos!Entre hoy y mañana pondré los capítulos,se lo prometo!Gracias por las personas que leen mi historia,y gracias a ELI.J2 que ha sido la primera persona en dejarme un review! Adiós

CAPÍTULO 4

Cojí el móvil y me senté enfrente del chico que me gustaba...

-Annabeth-dijo mi padre desde la cocina-Ven.

Al acercarme pude apreciar que la madre de Percy era muy guapa.

-Annabeth te presento a Sally Jackson,nuestra vecina-.

-Hola,encantada-dijo dándome dos besos en las mejillas-.

-Hola.

-Mi hijo a al mismo instituto que tú,lo conoces?.

-Sí,vamos a la misma clase.

-Ah bueno eso es mejor aún-dijo Sally-¡Percy vamos que tenemos que comer!Ha sido un placer conoceros,y cuando necesiteis algo no dudéis en pedírnoslo.

Percy y su madre salieron por la puerta,mi padre hizo terminar me fuí a mi habitación a estudiar un poco,de repente sonó el móvil,era un mensaje de Piper diciendo:

-Holaaa,Hazel y yo vamos a ir a la playa a jugar al voleybol,te apuntas?Bueno avisame si vienes,estaremos a las seis en donde quedamos la última vez en el paseo marítimo de enfrente. Adiós:)

Yo le respondí diciendo:

-Vale,allí nos vemos!:) Hasta ahora.

Si ibamos a ir a la playa,y a jugar al voleybol me tendría que cambiar ,me puse unos pantalones cortos de chandal negros con rayas blancas a los lados,y una camiseta de tirantes roja,llevaba puesto debajo un bikini blanco con lunares de colores,me recogí el pelo en una coleta y me puse mi gorra de los yankees y las converses grises.

Cuando iba de camino,ví a lo lejos a Piper que llevaba unos pantalones cortos parecidos a los míos sin las rayas,una camiseta de manga corta azul celeste y unas reebok,con el pelo suelto y también ví a Hazel que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca con letras azul marino,que pegaban con su pantalón,unas nike y el pelo recogido en una trenza al la derecha y una pelota en la mano.

Nos dirigimos a la pista,nos quitamos los zapatos y Piper dijo:

-Somos impares.

-No lo había pensado-dije-.

-Mirad-señaló a lo lejos,y se fue corriendo hacia tres figuras de chicos que supuestamente eran Percy,Jason y Leo,supongo que Hazel les dijo que si querían venirse a jugar porque se estaban acercando.

-Bien,ahora si está mejor-dijo Piper mientras Jason le daba un beso en la mejilla-.

-Vale, y ¿cuáles serán los equipos?-dijo Leo-.

-Chicos contra chicas-propuso Percy y todos asintieron.

Sacamos las chicas,Piper sacó y tiró la pelota en dirección a Leo quién tiro fuerte y la despejó y Hazel hizo un los chicos sacaban,Percy cojió la pelota y tiró,iba en dirección a mi,no a mis manos,a mi cabeza,sentí un gran dolor hasta que me derrumbé en la arena se acercaron.

-¿Estás bien?-me dijo Piper-.

-Lo siento-me dijo Percy cuando venía corriendo y riendose-.

-No hace gracia-.

-Vale,vale listilla perdona-.

-Vamos a dejar de jugar un rato,y ya que estamos en la playa vamos a bañarnos-porpuso Jason-.

Todos se quitaron la ropa y se fueron en dirección al agua,menos yo que me quité la camiseta,tendí una toalla y me tumbé.Percy vino hacia mi y me dijo:

-No te vas a quedar aquí tu sola aburrida-me tendió la mano mientras yo negaba con la cabeza-¿Por qué?

-Me sigue doliendo la cabeza...además no se nadar muy bien.

-Ven,te enseño yo a nadar mejor-.

-No.

-Venga vamos-.

-¡Que no!

-Entonces lo tendré que hacer por las malas-me cojió de la cintura que la colocó en su hombro,de forma que de cintura para abajo estaba en su espalda y mis piernas sobre su barriga-.

Yo no paraba de pegarle patadas y puñetazos,pero parecía que eso no lo detenía.


	5. Chapter 5-Un día de locos

CAPÍTULO 5

Yo no paraba de pegarle patadas y puñetazos,pero parecía que eso no lo detenía.

-¡Percy te juro que te mataré si no me sueltas!

-Lo siento,ya es tarde.

Sentí como el agua me rozaba todo el cuerpo.

-Annabeth no estamos en la parte onda,no te preucupes,aquí puedes estar tocando el suelo.

-Bueno vale...

-¡Percy!Vamos venid-dijo Jason a lo lejos,es decir,en la parte onda del mar-.

-Annabeth,si quieres vamos con los demás o no,si ves que te sientes agobiada allí me lo dices y salimos vale?

-Vale-nadamos hasta ellos,yo ya no podía tocar el suelo,me mantenía en pie pero cada vez notaba que me hundía más.-Percy no puedo-.

Me cojió de la mano para acercarme a él.

-Annabeth no te preucupes,estamos aquí todos-me soltó,y todos empezaron a jugar como niños,capuzandose,echandose agua...Yo me notaba muy... nose ...no podía aguantar más y notaba como me hundía mientras Hazel decía:

-¡Annabeth!¡Annabeth!

Por Percy

Cuando Hazel gritó:

-¡Annabeth!¡Annabeth!-me asusté,me dí la vuelta y ví como se hundía,nade hasta ella,la cojí y la saqué del demás también venían.

Puse mi oído en su corazón y oía que latía muy rá mis manos en su barriga y apreté un poco.

-¡Dale aire!-gritó Piper.

-¡Percy vamos!-gritó Leo-.

Puse mis labios en sus labios e intente echarle todo el aire,le puse mis manos otra vez en la barriga y le apretaba para que expulsara todo el agua que hubiese tragado,y así una y otra vez hasta que por fin ví abrirse esos ojos tormenta abriendose mientras tosía.

-¿Qu-que ha pasado?

Le dí un abrazo.

-Por dios que susto-dijo Jason.

-Madre mía,menos mal-decía Piper mientras ella le daba otro abrazo-.

-¿Cómo estas?-dijo Leo-.

-Bien pero ¿qué ha pasado?-dijo Annabeth mientras se reponía-.

-Todo ha sido mi culpa,debería haberte hecho caso cuando me dijistes que no podías más,lo siento-dije-.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

-Casi te ahogas-dijo Hazel-.

-Vamonos,tienes que descansar Annabeth-dijo Jason.

Por Annabeth

-Vamonos,tienes que descansar Annabeth-dijo Jason.

-Será lo mejor,mañana nos vemos-dijo Piper cogida del brazo de Jason mientras se iban-.

-Annabeth espero que estes mejor,hasta luego-dijo Hazel-.

-Adiós-Dijo Leo girando la mano a lo lejos hasta que nos quedamos yo y Percy solos.

-Vamos-dijo Percy-digo que irás al mismo camino que yo-dijo con un tono de humor y una pequeña sonrisa-.

Cuando ibamos por medio camino dijo:

-Lo siento,Annabeth,espero que me perdones-dijo con la cabeza agachada-.

-Estoy bien.

-Casi mueres por mi culpa.

-Pero no estoy muerta.

-¡Pero casi mueres por mi culpa!-dijo con los ojos un poco llorosos-.

-Percy,estoy bien,estoy viva gracias a ti y me has salvado la vida,no importa.

-Si importa,casi se muere una persona por toda mi culpa- me abrazó-sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero ya eres una amiga para mí y me importas.

-Y tú también a mi-le dije adiós con la mano y cada uno nos entramos a nuestras casas.


	6. Chapter 6-Una tarde divertida e intensa

CAPÍTULO 6

-Y tú también a mi-le dije adiós con la mano y cada uno nos entramos a nuestras casas.

Al día siguiente(sábado),me desperté y me fui a la cocina a desayunar.Ví a mi padre en el salón hablando por teléfono con una maleta,me acerqué a él y le dije:

-¿A qué hora volverás mañana?

-Nolose,pero volveré por la tarde-dijo-Venga desayuna,haz el macuto y te llevaré a la casa de tu amiga.

-Vale.

Fuí a la cocina,desayuné un vaso de leche y me fuí a mi habitación,Cogí el macuto de adidas y metí dos mudas,un pijama,mi bolsa de aseo y unas zapatillas de lavé la cara,me peine y me cepillé los dientes,me puse una sudadera de PULL&BEAR aguamarina,unos vaqueros largos y mis converses grises con el pelo suelto y mi gorra.

Bajé y mi padre me esperaba en la puerta,subimos al coche,le indiqué dónde vivía Rachel,llegamos,me despedí de mi padre dándole un beso en la mejilla,el coche se fue y cuando llegué a la casa de Rachel,no era un dúplex o un chalé,era un piso dónde vivía ella sola,me contó que su familia vivía lejos y como ella quería estudiar aquí,tendría que vivir ella sola,llegué a la puerta toqué el timbre y se escuchó una voz:

-¿Quién es?

-¿Eres Rachel?Soy Annabeth.

-Sí pasa.

Subí dos pisos,y ella me esperaba en la puerta,le dí un abrazo y entramos,para ser un piso tenía un gran tamaño,dos dormitorios,una gran cocina,un baño,un despacho,un pequeño salón y una terraza,me dirigió a mi habitación(tenía una cama pegada a la pared con una mesita al lado,un armario vacío,una ventana cuya debajo había un escritorio pequeño).

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?-me dijo mientras colocaba mis cosas en el armario-.

-No

-Tengo una idea,como esta es la primera semana de instituto y no tenemos que hacer trabajos o estudiar,habrá que aprovechar,si quieres,podemos ir de compras,damos una vuelta y nos tomamos un helado vale?

-Vale,me gusta-dije-.

-Vente-me dijo,y fuimos al salón-.

Estuvimos hablando,y viendo la TV,era el mediodía y pedimos unas pizzas,cuando terminamos Rachel dijo:

-Madre mía son las 15:40,vamos a prepararnos,duchate y cambiate tú primero,luego me avisas y voy yo.

-Vale.

Hice lo que me dijo me duché y me cambié,me puse una camiseta negra de tirantes y encima una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros,unos shorts vaqueros y mis converses grises y mi pelo recogido en una trenza de cuatro a la é a Rachel,entré a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama,cogí el móvil que estaba en la mesita al lado de mi gorra,estuve un rato con este,hasta que Rachel terminó.Cogí un bolso-bandolera de cuero negro donde metí el móvil,unos pañuelos y el dinero,subímos a un autobús para ir al centro,llegamos y me dijo:

-¿A qué tienda vamos primero?

-A H&M.

-Vale.

Entramos a la tienda,Rachel estaba mirando unos pantalones mientras yo me fijé en una blusa floreada,la cogí y me fui de camino a los probadores,y sentí como se agarraba la blusa en algo era una mano de una chica con el pelo negro y con tres kg de maquillaje.

-La he visto yo primero,preciosa.-me dijo la chica.

-Mentira,la había cogido yo e iba de camino al probador.

-Suelta,anda- tiro de la blusa y la rajó por la mitad,rápidamente la solté.

-Madre mía la que has líado,¿cómo has roto esa blusa?-me miró con despreció y se fue.

Me acerqué a Rachel,se lo conté y me dijo:

-Es Drew,una chica mimada,rompecorazones y que siempre quiere ser el centro de atención.

-Se sabía.

Salimos de la tienda,y vímos se compró una blusa rosa palo y unos pantalones largos pitillo blancos y yo en cambio las 7:30,estabamos cansadas así que nos fuimos a por el helado,llegamos a la heladería,nos acercamos al mostrador,pedimos unos cucuruchos,los cogimos y nos sentamos en una mesa de afuera de la heladería.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien,los amigos que he hecho son muy buenas personas-dije-.

-Ah bueno-y tomó una cucharada de su cucurucho.

Ví a lo lejos en el mostrador a Frank,Hazel,Percy y Piper ,se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

-¡Holaa!¿Qué tal?-dijo Piper-.

-Bien supongo-dije-.

-Me alegro-dijo Hazel-.

-Rachel se me olvidaba estos son Frank,Percy,Hazel y Piper.-Piper le dió dos besos a Rachel y Hazel igual-.

-Hola,encantada-dijo Rachel-.

-Hola-dijeron Frank y Percy al unisono-.

-Hazel nuestros helados ya están,vamos,nos tenemos que ir.-dijo Piper-.

-Adiós-dijo Frank-.

-Hasta luego-dijo Hazel.

Se fueron hacia el mostrador.Ví a Rachel un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dije-.

-Bueno al final te lo tendré que contar,cuando era pequeña vivímos aquí durante un tiempo,era vecina de Percy e iba a la misma clase que Percy,eramos muy amigos,yo le gustaba a él y él me gustaba a mí,un día nos dimos un beso tonto,pero a la semana siguiente nos dijeron que iba muy avanzada en mis estudios,por decirlo asi soy superdotada,y para subir un nivel nos teníamos que mudar a otra ciudad,pero luego volví aquí porque me encanta este sitio y la verdad Percy ya no me gusta,ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos hablamos.

-Madre mía,ahora entiendo porque estabas un poco nerviosa,pero Rachel te tengo que decir algo.

-Dime

-Me gusta Percy,de verdad,es un chico normal no es de el tipo cuando se lanzan directamente,si hubiera sabido todo esto antes a lo mejor.

-No me importa,la verdad me da igual,yo y él quedamos como amigos-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Nos fuimos al autobús de vuelta,llegamos a casa,cenamos,nos pusimos los pijamas y nos dormimos,fue un día muy largo...


	7. Chapter 7-Una semana de lo más rara

CAPÍTULO 7

DOMIGO:Me desperté en mi cama revuelta,fui al baño,me cambié y me puse unos leguins largos de color negro,una sudadera gris con una A mayúscula en el centro floreada y con los filos negros,con mis recogí el pelo en una coleta,me lavé la cara y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar.Ví a Rachel con unos vaqueros largos y una camiseta a rayas de muchos colores y una chaqueta de tipo beísbol encima de color rosa y blanca.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Desayunar algo.

-¿Quiéres un vaso de leche con cereales o con galletas?

-Con cereales.

Desayunamos tranquilamente.

-Siento lo de ayer,Rachel-dije-.

-Da igual-dijo-esta tarde tengo algo pensado.

-Dime.

-¿Sabes montar en bici?

-Si.

-Bien,podemos alquilar unas bicis y pasear,¿te parece bien?

-Si,claro.

-Vale-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya por la tarde,fuimos a una tienda de bicis y alquilamos dos. Fuímos calles por calles,hasta que Rachel se paró y yo también,bebimos agua:

-¿A qué hora llegará tu padre?

-Sobre las 7 u 8,lo más seguro.

-Son las 6:30,dejamos las bicis,volvemos a casa y coges tu mochila vale?

-Vale.

Dejamos las bicis en la tienda y teníamos que ir a pie a casa de Rachel.

Ya en el piso escuché a Rachel gritar:

-¡MADRE MÍA!SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO.

-Rachel calmate,¿qué pasa?

-Pues que tenía que hacer un trabajo de tegnología para el miércoles pero es para el lunes,mañana.

-Dios,si quieres te ayudo.

-Son las 6:30 es tarde,tu padre habrá llegado y se estará preucupando.

-Bueno vale cogeré un autobús-le dí un abrazo y me dirigí a la puerta-Adiós.

-Hasta mañana.

Ya en el autobús ví a Leo,se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola Annie.

-Hola Leo.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien y tu?

-Bien-dijo-se rumorea una cosa,que creo que no sabrás supongo.

-Dime.

-Que tú tienes novio.

-Que!¿Quién?

-Nose,eso he escuchado.

-Pues es mentira-hizo una sonrisa pícara y los dos nos reímos-.

-Claaaaaaaaro...

-¡Eh!

-jajajaja

Y nos volvimos a reir.

-Bueno da igual-dijo-¿mejor para tí no?

-Ya,¿Pero dónde escuchastes ese rumor?

-Me lo dijo Drew.

-¿Esa arpía?No le hagas caso.

-Va...-se interrumpió por el conductor que dijo mi dirección-.

-Me voy,Adiós.

-Hasta luego.

Al salir ví que mi casa estaría a unas tres manzanas,cuando estaba llegando a mi casa,con mi macuto a mi espalda y ví a Percy sentado en su porche,con el móvil .De repente,sentí como alguien cogía mi macuto y ví que iba en moto yo tiraba y él tiraba hasta que me caí al suelo,no consiguió llevarse mi macuto pero si consiguió hacerme un morado.

Cuando estaba en el suelo,me dolía mucho mi pie-Auch!-me quejé.Ví a Percy corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí.

-No pinta bien tu pierna.

-Ya,no me había dado cuenta.

-Vale vale no seas así encima que vengo a ayudarte.

-No hace falta que me ayudes-le dije mientras intentaba levantarme-.

-Te ayudo a llevarte hasta tu casa vale?

-Vale-le puse un brazo en sus hombros,y el uno en mi cintura,yo llegué a la puerta,toqué el timbre y nadie abría,no había luces encendidas,cogí el móvil para llamarle pero me llegó un mensaje diciendo:

Annie,espero que lo leas antes de que se haga tarde(pues no,lo estaba leyendo tarde),mi jefe me dijo que me quedase un día más por ayudar porque mi compañero no había podido venir,llegaré a casa el lunes,lo siento,espero que lo entiendas.

Después de leerlo dije:

-Vaya mier...

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puede venir.

-¿Quién?

-Mi padre,llegará mañana,y no tengo donde quedarme a dormir.A lo mejor puedo ir a la casa de una amiga.

-En este estado yo creo que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que siii.

-Nooo,haber te puedes quedar en mi casa,y como llevas un macuto como ropa ya tienes mudas,podrás cambiarte para mañana.

-Y los libros para mañana el instituto que?

-Te los puedo dejar,y como estamos en última fila no lo verán.

-Mañana creo que hay una excursión a un museo.

-Pues mejor.

Me llevo en su espalda hasta su casa,y en mi espalda mi macuto,al entrar,su madre estaba haciendo la cena,me dejo en el sofá de su salón y fue hacia la cocina(le explicaría que si me podía quedar aquí).

-Bueno si te puedes quedar.

-Vale.

-Toma-me lanzó un bote amarillo-.

-¿Qué es?

-Trombocid,una crema,se te bajará la inflamación.

-Gracias.

-De nada-dijo-ahora vente que vamos a cenar.

Llegamos a la cocina y cenamos,la madre era encantadora.

-Bueno ya está,ven Annabeth que te llevo donde te quedarás.

-Vale-me llevó hasta una habitación al lado de la suya,era parecida a la que me quedé en el piso de Rachel-.

-Bueno yo me voy a la mía,¿te quieres duchar?

-Sí.

-Bueno cuando termines me lo dices.

-Vale.

Me duché y cuando terminé me fuí a mi habitación,pasando por delante de la de Percy que estaba escuchando música con sus cascos y le dije:

toqué su puerta-ya está,ya puedes ducharte-él asintió con la cabeza.

Al llegar a mi ''habitación''.Me tumbé en mi cama,ya no me dolía tanto la tumbé en la cama,y escuché como Percy terminó de ducharse.Ví como Percy entró a su habitación sin camiseta y con la toalla de cintura para abajo y secandose el pelo con otra toalla,lo ví cuando pasó por delante de mi él me vió que lo ví,por asi decirlo,me dijo:

-Cierra la puertecita,tendrás que tener intimidad y yo la mía.

-No es mi problema que andes por los pasillos semidesnudo-y nos reimos los dos-.

Ya era de noche,y cada uno en su habitación,dormidos.


	8. Chapter 8-Excursión

CAPITULO 8

Ví como un reflejo de luz iluminaba mi cara . Una sombra se acercó a mí,me sacudió el hombro y me dijo:

-Annabeth...¿estas despierta?

-S-si-conseguí decir-.

-Bueno venga,levantate,no querrás llegar tarde a la excursión.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7.

-Vale-me volví a tumbar y cerré los ojos-.

Percy cogió una almohada y me dió en toda la cara.

-Ahh!-me quejé-.

-Venga,pareces una perezosa-se levantó y se fue-.

Me vestí,me puse lo del sábado,unos vaqueros largos y mi sudadera de PULL&BEAR con las converses . Ya no me dolía el pie . Puse el pijama en mi macuto,cogí la bolsa de aseo y me fuí al baño,toqué y al abrir la puerta se escucho decir a alguien:

-Eh-eh-eh,¿a dónde vas?

-Al baño

-Ya pero tienes que tocar.

-Vale vale.

-Anda pasa-y se fue hacia abajo-.

Me peine,me coloque mi gorra,cogí mi macuto y me fui abajo.

-Buenos días Annabeth-dijo Sally-.

-Hola,gracias por dejarme dormir aquí esta noche-.

-Desayuna anda-dijo Percy,ofreciendome una tostada.

Él llevaba unos vaqueros largos,una camiseta negra con una raya blanca en diagonal y unas adidas.Y también una chaqueta de chandal adidas gris.Y el pelo revuelto.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar,subí y me lavé los dientes . Cuando baje me dijo Percy:

-Tenemos una excursión asi que...deja el macuto aquí en mi casa,esta tarde te lo llevas a tu casa y toma-me lanzó una mochila negra de nike-lleva comida y agua y yo llevo otra.

Cogí mi móvil y lo metí en el bolsillo pequeño,con unos auriculares.

-Vale,haber son menos cuarto . Ir a a la parada de autobús-dijo Sally-.

No me preoucupaba si Rachel estaba allí,porque sabía que tenía excursión y me iría en autobús.

Salimos afuera,y andamos hasta la parada . Cuando subimos al autobús,dentro al final del todo había 5 asientos juntos,iban de este orden Nadie-Nadie-Frank-Leo-Jason,enfrente estaban en dos asientos Piper y Hazel,todo el autobús estaba lleno y solo quedaban esos ,nos sentamos Percy y yo iba pegada a la ventana,y Percy iba hablando con Frank . Me puse mis auriculares y escuche música durante un rato hasta que Percy me tocó el brazo y me dijo:

-Annabeth,¿te aburres?

-Un poco.

-Parece que estas aquí marginada,¿quieres jugar a algo?

-¿A qué?

-Nose...a lo de las matrículas de los coches.

-¿Cómo se juega?

-Cuando veas una matrícula que sus números se repitan te doy en el brazo un pequeño puñetazo mientras digo el numero repetido como...mira-señalo a la ventanilla y me dió en el brazo-¡66!

-Pareces un niño pequeño-nos reimos-.

-Gracias-dijo-Va da igual,ya hemos llegado.

Bajamos del autobús,se me olvido decir que la excursión era en el campo,como una barbacoa y nos enseñarían animales,plantas...

Ibamos todos en grupos separados,el nuestro estaba compuesto por:Piper,Hazel,Jason,Frank,Leo,Percy,Drew,un tal Dylan,una amiguita de Drew y yo.

Caminamos por el campo,subiendo una montaña lleno de pinos,muchas rocas,arbustos... Alguien me cogió del brazo y me dijo:

-Hola guapa-era Drew.

-Hola...-dije-.

-¿Todos estos son tus amiguitos?

-Sí,¿por?

-Por nada...solo quiero que sepas que como te acerques a Dylan te mato.

-A mi no me amenaces y es todo tuyo.

-Bien dicho querida.

-Pues vale-se alejó con su amiga.

Se me acercó Hazel y me dijo:

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que no me acerque a ''su Dylan''.

-A vale,también nos lo ha dicho a mí y a Piper.

-¿Qué se cree?

-Nolose,pero nos ha tomado manía desde siempre y no se porque.A mi,me empujo por las escaleras,pero como me caí de culo no me pasó nada pero a Piper le lanzó un balón en gimnasia a la barriga y...vomitó.

-Madre mía...¿me hará algo a mi?

-No voy a mentirte,lo más seguro que sí es como su ritual de iniciación de la amistad hacer algo malo al conocer a una persona.

Piper también se acercó:

-¿De qué hablais?

-Na de Drew-dijo Hazel-.

-Vamos a dejarlo-dije-.

-Sí mejor-dijo Hazel.

Llegamos a la punta de la montaña,nos explicaron que tenía una leyenda bla,bla,bla...No me enteré de nada la verdad . Cuando terminó de hablar nos dirigimos hacia abajo de la montaña,iba delante con Piper y Hazel y detrás nuestra estaban los chicos.Y Drew se puso al lado de mí ,bajamos por una zona de muchas rocas,y un río estaba delante nuestra,había un escalón de una roca a otra,Drew me empujó,me iba a caer de culo si no llega a ser de dos brazos me cogen por debajo de los míos.

-Hey hey adonde vas.

-Gracias por cogerme-me dí la vuelta y ví que era Percy-.

-De nada ,¿pero que ha pasado?

-Drew me ha empujado.

-¡Mentira!-dijo Drew gritando-eres una mentirosa,siempre haceis lo mismo al conocerme.

-Eh no grites-dije-y no me llames mentirosa,quieres que quede como una inútil delante de Dylan para que no se fije en mí,a mi ese chico no me gusta y ya no te lo repetiré más a que ha venido esto,¿quieres que me pegue una hostia o que?

-Annabeth calmate-dijo Percy-.

-No me voy a calmar,estoy harta de las personas que son asi.Y punto.

-Pues mira,habló la rubia de bote-dijo Drew riendose-.

Apreté los puños,y estaba a punto de dare un puñetazo antes de que Percy me cogiese por la cintura y me llevase a la parte de atrás . Cuando estabamos los dos solos me dijo:

-Haber baja los humos un poco por favor ¿qué te pasa?

-No lo has visto.

-Sí,pero es así dejala,ignorala.

-Alguien le tiene que enseñar su merecido.

-No la pagues conmigo.

-No la estoy pagando contigo solo es que...

-¿Qué?

-No me gustan ese tipo de personas.

-Bueno ya ha pasado,no te has hecho nada.

-Vale,gracias a ti.

-Ya es que tengo muchos reflejos-me dijo con una sonrisa y nos reímos-.

-Vamos con ellos.

-Venga vamos.


	9. Chapter 9-Excursión(Continuación)

CAPÍTULO 9

Caminamos hacia profesor que nos dirigió a una especie de lago dónde había muchas canoas.

-¡Montaros en una canoa!En cada una chico-chica-dijo el profesor mientras se quejaban-No os quejeis anda y poneros los salvavidas.

Como no,las parejas se colocaron juntas. Hazel con Frank y Piper con Jason . Quedaban Drew,Leo,Percy,Dylan y la amiga de Drew . Dylan se acercó a mí:

-¿Quieres venirte conmigo?-me dijo y miré a Drew que tenía una mirada furiosa-.

-No gracias.

-Como quieras-dijo Dylan,se dió la vuelta y se sobresaltó porque estaba Drew detrás suya-¿quieres venirte tú conmigo?

-Si no hay más remedio-dijo Drew para no aparentar tan entusiasmada como una niña con una piruleta-.

Leo estaba hablando con la amiga de Drew,estaría con ella en la canoa se supone,porque se estaban metiendo ya en la canoa . Percy se acercó:

-Oye,¿quieres...?-dijo señalando a la canoa-.

-Vale-dije-ponte el salvidas-se lo lanzé.

Entramos a la canoa,todos ya estaban en la suya.

-Haber,me téneis que escuchar,no lo voy a repetir más veces . Vais a coger la canoa,vais a remar hasta el otro extremo del lago y con ayuda de su compañero para llegar allí-señaló a lo lejos el profesor-es como una prueba de compatibilidad,tendréis que remar a la vez para ir a buen ritmo,no es una carrera¿vale?

-¡Vale!-todos gritaron-.

-Pues yasta,¡a remar!

Miré a Percy y sonrió.

-No te caigas.

-No pretenderé caerme-dije mientras empezamos a remar-.

-Bueno pues venga vamos.

Remamos durante un largo rato hasta que se me cansaron los brazos y paré.

-Porque paras-dijo Percy-.

-Me duelen los brazos . Será mejor que descansemos un poco y ahora seguimos.

-¿Te crees muy lista?Anda vamos,rema,yo no estoy cansado-empezó a remar el solo,y la canoa empezó a dar vueltas y me reí-.

-No te rías de mí,listilla.

-No lo hago.

-Claaaro.-se rió-.

-No me llames así ¿sabes?

-Como,¿listilla?

-Sí.

-No lo hago,listilla.

Lo miré con un poco de rabia y se rió otra vez.

-Venga coge los remos,listilla.

-No lo voy a hacer si dejas de llamarme así.

Empezó otra vez a remar el solo,pero solo conseguía que se girase la canoa.

-Vamos-dijo-.

Cogí los remos y empecé a muy rápido.

-Frena un poco Percy,se tambalea.

-Como,¿así?-puso sus manos en los filos de la canoa y empezó a moverlos-.

-¡Para!sabes que no se nadar.

-Llevas el chaleco salvavidas

Y entonces paso lo que sabía que iba a pasar . La canoa se volcó.Sentí como el agua me mojaba todo el cuerpo y un monton de burbujas pasaban por mi cara,hasta que mi cuerpo subió arriba del todo por el abrir los ojos ví que la canoa estaba encima de mi cabeza,es decir la canoa estaba boca abajo y nosotros debajo suya.

-¡Socorro!-grité-.

Ví como Percy ascendía arriba y me me puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-Annabeth no pasa nada,estoy aquí,además no te va a pasar nada llevas el chaleco,ves,estas flotando.

Intentaba no reirme en ese momento tan serio,pero es que en su cabeza tenía algas colgando.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De tí.

-¿Por?

-Tienes algas en la cabeza,tienes un cerebro lleno de algas.

Se quitó las algas.

-Madre mía,yo preoucupandome por tí mientras tengo restos marinos sobre mi cabeza-se rió

-Vamos a poner bien la canoa-dije,poniendo mis brazos en la canoa y empujando para que se diese la vuelta-vamos,cerebro de algas.

-Vale,listilla.

Conseguimos volcar la canoa,dandose a ver el sol . Percy consiguió volver a meterse en la canoa,me ofreció la mano e hice lo mismo.

-Vamos a dirigirnos a la orilla,donde estan todos.

-Vale.

Cuando llegamos el profesor nos regañó:

-¡Pero qué habéis hecho!¡Cómo os hábeis mojado!Por dios,vaya vais a estar aquí dejando que se seque la ropa mientras nosotros nos vamos al otro lado de la orilla¿Vale?

-Vale...-dijimos al unisono-.

-Percy toma anda-dijo Jason lanzandole dos mochilas,la de Percy y la mía-.

Se alejaron,mientras yo estaba helada y se quitó su camiseta pero no los pantalones,cosa que me hizo sentirme mejor,la colocó en una rama de un árbol usandola como tenderete,y los tenis los dejo en una piedra al sol.

-¡Ha sido tu culpa,cerebro de algas!-le dije gritandole y acercandome a él furiosa-.

-Solo quería hechar unas risas...-dijo defendiendose-.

-¡Te dije que parases y no parastes!¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta chincharte , igual que mucha gente también lo hace con sus hermanos pequeños.

-Pero yo no soy tu hermana pequeña.

-Ya,en vez de hermana te veo como una amiga-dijo-¿Tienes frío?

-No.

-Estas tiritando,toma-me lanzó una chaqueta que sacó de su mochila-quitate la sudadera y ponte la chaqueta.

Me quité los tenis,los puse al lado de los suyos y me fui a un campo de árboles.

-¡No mires!

-No miro.

Me cambié rápidamente,volví a la orilla y coloqué mi sudadera al lado de su camiseta.

-Te queda bien-dijo al verme-.

-Me está grande.

-Pero te está bien,vamos a sentarnos.

Se sentó y yo me senté a su lado.

-Todavía tiritas-me abrazó-¿mejor?

-S-sí.

Nos miramos a los ojos . Parecía algo raro e incómodo . De repente el profesor apareció diciendo:

-¡Vamos que nos vamos niños!

Nos sobresaltamos,nos pusimos de pie y Percy dijo algo sonrojado:

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.

Nos cambiamos,le devolví la chaqueta,nos pusimos las mochilas y fuimos al autobús.

-¡Los mismos sitios de antes!

Todavía llevabamos el pelo mojado,me lo recogí en una cola y nos sentamos en los todo el rato a la ventanilla.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío?-me dijo-.

-Un poco-me tendió su chaqueta en mis hombros-Gracias.

Se giró y hablaba con Frank.Y durante todo el viaje me dormí.Me desperté con el grito del profesor desde su megáfono.

-Venga todos a sus casas.

Eran las 6:30.

-Annabeth,vente a mi casa y recoges tu macuto.

-Vale.

Fui a su casa,cogí mi macuto y volví a mi casa . Mi padre abrió la puerta y le abracé.

-Me alegro de verte ,papá-dije-.

-Yo también hija.

Estaba cansadísima,lo primero que hice fue vaciar el macuto,me duché y me puse el pijama . Pensé en que me abrazó y se disculpó y no sabía porque,a mí me gustó...Cenamos pronto y me fui a dormir,fue un día largo y duro.


	10. Chapter 10-Lo odio

CAPÍTULO 10

Ya vestida,y ya desayunada . Salí afuera,Rachel me esperaba . Entré en el coche.

-¿Cómo te lo pasastes ayer?

-Bien.

-¿A dónde fuisteis?

-A un monte.

-¿Te aburristes ?

-No,dimos un paseo en canoa.

-¿Y...?

-Me tocó en la misma canoa que Percy...

-Jajaja te estas sonrojando pareces un tomate.

Me reí-¡no te rías de mí!

Nos reímos y me contó que ella ayer había conocido a un chico en la biblioteca.

-¿Te gusta?

-Nolose.

-Estas dudando.

-Bueno haber solo hablamos y nos dimos nuestros números,va a otro instituto.Y es mono.

-¿Cómo es?

-Moreno con ojos marrones verdosos.

-¿Y...?

-Se llama Alex.

-Bueno me alegro por ti.

Llegamos al instituto y nos bajamos . Eran menos diez . En la puerta estaban Piper y Hazel.Más otra chica que no conocía , me acerqué a ellas.

-¡Hola!-dijo Piper.

-Hola-dije-.

-Calipso esta es Annabeth,Annabeth esta es Calipso-dijo Hazel-.

-Encantada-dijo la chica,llevaba unos tejanos,una blusa blanca de tirantes y su pelo castaño recogido en una trenza a la muy guapa,pero no lo quería aparentar.

-Encantada-dije-.

-Es nueva,como tú.Sólo que ha llegado en esta semana-dijo Piper-.

-La semana pasada estuve muy líada de aquí para allá con la mudanza.

-Te entiendo -dije-.

Sonó el timbre y entramos a nuestras aulas , Percy llegó tarde como siempre el profesor le dió una regañina,y se sentó en su mesa.

-¡Hey!-dijo-.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas,listilla?

-Bien,¿y tú sesos de algas?

Se rió-bien-.

-¡Eh ahí atrás!¡Silencio!-dijo el profesor delante de toda la clase-¡La semana pasada llegasteis tarde los dos,os dí un aviso y ahora interrumpís mi clase hablando!Estáis castigados,os quiero ver después de que terminen todas las clases aquí o en mi despacho.

Nos mantuvimos callados durante toda la clase . Cuando terminaron todas las clases,y era la hora de comer Percy y yo nos dirigimos al despacho del profesor . Estaba en su silla comiendo.

-¿Qué que...?-dijo-estoy comiendo-.

-Dijo que viniesemos los dos después de las clases porque estabamos castigados,profesor-dijo Percy-.

-Bueno...Iros a vuestra aula y limpiadla,tenéis los utensilios en el almacén.-dijo-Iré a ver la clase después de comer y espero que se vea mi reflejo.

Salimos de su despacho y Percy dijo:

-Para ver su reflejo mejor darme un disparo.

Nos reímos.

-Coge tu la fregona y yo el cepillo...si lo encuentro-dijo mientras rebuscaba en un armario del almacén.

El almacén era una habitación pequeñísima . Miré detrás de la puerta haber si estaba la fregona,y la puerta se cerró.Me dí la vuelta y Percy estaba enfrente mía,a dos centimetros de mi cara , intentó retroceder pero resbaló y casi se cayó a no ser de que se agarró del pomo de la puerta,que este se rompió.Nos quedamos encerrados . Daba puñetazos en la puerta y gritando pero nada . Percy hacía lo mismo,pero nos habíamos dejado las mochilas en clase,con el móvil dentro . Bien , pensé.

-No puede ser...joder-me senté en una esquina del almacén.

-Espera,no te rindas...

Miré mi reloj.

-Son las 15:30 . Tengo hambre...

-Llevo una barrita de chocolate en el bolsillo-la cogió,la partió en dos y nos comimos los trozos.

Me cogí una orquilla del pelo,la doblé y la metí por la rejilla de la puerta . La movía hacia todos los lados pero nada.

-No lo vas a conseguir.

-Por lo menos yo tengo esperanzas y lo intento.

Se quedó sentado en una esquina mientras yo estaba moviendo la orquilla hasta que por fin se abrió.

-¿Qué,ahora qué?

-Bien hecho listilla.

Salimos,y fuimos a la profesor estaba allí.

-¿Dónde estabais?Es muy tarde.

-Nos hemos quedado encerrados dentro del almacén.-dije.

-Iros ya a casa,tendréis que almorzar.

-Vale,gracias.-dijo Percy.

Cogimos las mochilas . Teníamos que ir andando,Rachel se había ido y el autobús tampoco estaba.

Pero se me ocurrió llamar a mi padre.

-¿Hola?-dijo mi padre.

-Hola,papá.

-¿Dónde estas?

-Luego te lo explico en casa,estoy en el instituto ¿puedes venir a recogerme?

-Sí,ahora voy.

A los 5 minutos el coche de mi padre estaba enfrente del instituto.

-¿Te vienes?-le pregunté a Percy-.

-No,da igual,me voy andando.

-No me importa,estamos al lado,venga sube.

-Bueno vale.

Subimos al coche.

-Gracias,Sr. Chase.

-De nada.

Nadie habló durante el camino . Mi padre aparcó el coche , nos bajamos y entramos a nuestras casas.

-Adiós,y gracias de nuevo.

-De nada-dije esta vez yo.

Almorzé,como mañana tenía un examen de tecnología,me fui a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Dentro de la biblioteca no habían apenas personas , me senté en una mesa,cogí el libro y empecé a leer hasta que se sentó a mi lado un chico rubio,alto,ojos azules...Luke Castellan.

-Hola-me dijo en voz baja-.

-Hola-dije,sin apartar la mirada del libro-.

-Te he estado viendo durante estos días,desde lo que pasó en la cafetería.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me pareces una chica interesante . He intentado hablar contigo a solas,pero siempre ibas acompañada de tus amiguitos.

-¿Quiénes?

-Percy,Leo...

-¿Los conoces?

-Más o ,menos ...lo que quiero decir es si tú me quieres conocer a mí o no.

-Sé por donde vas.Y la verdad no me interesa mucho conocerte...

-¿Por?

-Porque he oído cosas que no son buenas para los dos . Lo mejor sería acabar esta conversación.

-¿Te haces la difícil,eh?

-Déjame,quiero estudiar.

La secretaria se levantó de su silla,y señaló con el brazo derecho a la puerta mirandonos a los dos.

Salimos de la biblioteca.

-¿Ahora dónde pienso estudiar?

-En mi casa,si quieres.

Me giré en dirección a mi casa,me cogió del hombro y me volvió a dar la acercó a él y me dió un beso,me quité rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-dije enfadada.

-Sé que lo estas deseando.

-¿Qué te crees quién eres?

-Un chico normal.

-Sí muy normal,un chico que va dando besos a todas las chicas desprevenidas.

-No es así.

-Claro que no,mira adiós.

Me volví a girar y empecé a andar a mi casa . Me fui a mi habitación y como no tenía un escritorio,tuve que estudiar en la cama, eran las 18:30,el sueño me ganó y al día siguiente me desperté en mi cama vestida y con el libro encima de mi barriga.

Ya en el instituto,a segunda hora tenía el examen . No me sabía casi nada entonces me tuve que copiar de Percy...era la primera vez en mi vida que copiaba.

Al terminar me fui hacia Piper y Hazel que estaban en el pasillo.

-Me ha salido fatal el examen...-dijo Hazel-.

-Pfff a mi también-dijo Piper-.

-A mi más o menos bien-dije.

Luke se me acercó,delante de todas mis amigas.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Siento lo de ayer...

-Me da igual todo lo que digas.

Me volvió a besar.

-¡Joder que me dejes en paz!-grité en medio de todo el instituto,que se creó un silencio al momento muy incómodo.

-No mientas linda,sé que te gusto.

-¡Que me dejes!¡Te voy a denunciar!

-Annabeth vamonos...-dijo Piper agarrandome del brazo,subiendo las escaleras.

-Sí será mejor-dijo Hazel.

-Dejadme,¡tú eres un niñato que siempre quiere llamar la atención besando a las niñas nuevas!

NA:He añadido dos personajes nuevos,a Calipso y a un tal personaje me lo he tenido que inventar porque no sabía con quién emparejar a Rachel...Ya os he adelantado algo nuevo,pero poco a poco se sabrá si funcionará o no , espero que os haya gustado este capítulo,aunque termine en un final intenso,que continuará en el siguiente capítulo . Gracias por leer mi primera historia!XD porfavor dejen reviews,aporten sus opiniones y así mejoraré la historia a vuestro gusto. :)


End file.
